A New Beginning
by MissNadia
Summary: A relationship on a wife's point-of-view for being married to a wrestler. Also Based on a marriage that hasn't got a lot of time to spend with on another.


It was in the middle of summer. I was so happy to spend some time with my husband. It was our first summer married together. We have been dating for 2 years and he finally purposed to me on a beautiful night where we went on vacation to Paris. It was the last night there. I went to sleep early because I knew it would be a long flight back home. I was waken up and he had me look outside the balcony. I didn't know what was going on.. but I trusted him. I always have. He took his hands off my eyes and when I opened my eyes, but only to see across a few roads down on a building in bright white lights- "Nadia, Will You Be My Wife". I had felt so much at that moment. I was so happy and yet I was crying, but tears of joy. The man that I loved and that I want to be with the rest of my life feels the same towards me.

A few months later we bought a house together. Well, he bought the house really he made most of the money from his career as a professional wrestler for the WWE. I didn't make much money. I told him that I wanted to model and act, but I never got the chance because I met him. I don't regret it though. How can I? I have a wonderful man by my side.

He felt that it was his fault because he came into my life when I had the choice to choose from Modeling or Randy. I went with my heart.

Randy had been out on the road out of the country with the WWE. And I was at home with our dog, Cocoa. She was mine, and I couldn't leave her behind. I had went to sleep around 2:00 am. I was out with a few friends I hadn't talked to in a while. I went home and straight to bed.

I got a call in the morning, which woke me up because I love to sleep in. When I looked at the caller ID it said New York Call. I didn't know anyone in New York so I answered it anyways. When I answered, they asked for a Mrs. Orton. I replied with a "This is". The man on the other side said he was a producer for the Howard Stern Show. I was a big fan of Howard… and Randy knew it. When I got that call and they wanted me to come down to see if I was "hot enough" to model I knew it had been his idea. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to get there, but I had to call my baby before I did anything.

I called his cell phone, but no one answered, so I left a voice mail for him. It was short and to the point. I had said, "Hey gorgeous, I just got a call from a producer for Howard Stern show. Can you get any sweeter? I am taking a plane to New York tomorrow, if you need me, call my cell! Love You." I figured he was either sleeping, practicing for his next match, or working out at the gym so I expected a phone call around 7pm. In the meantime, I had a lot of stuff to do. I had an idea of what I was going to wear, but I wanted something new so I called up a friend to go shopping. I got her voice mail and I was like damn it, pick up bitch. I waited a few minutes, but no answer. So I hung up. Five minutes later I got a phone call- it was her. Thank God. I almost never shop by myself. She came over and we went out for about four hours. I had got what I wanted. And I was sure of what I wanted to ask Randy when he calls. But I just wanted his permission first.

It was 7:30pm and still no phone call. I decided to workout a little longer. Around 7:45pm the phone rang. It was him. We talked for a while. He told me about his fans and how sweet they are. Basically how his day had went. I told him mine. Then I came to the question I wanted to ask him. I wasn't sure what he would say but I would respect his answer no matter what.

I wasn't sure if I was surprised he had said, "I don't mind at all, your mine and that's all that counts" but I loved those words. So when going on Howard Stern, I will see if I am "Playboy Material" since I had always wanted to pose in Playboy. We got off the phone around 10:30pm and I decided to go to sleep since I have to get up at four thirty in the morning to catch the flight at six in the morning. The show started at 7am, but I was going to come on the show at nine. I requested more time.

I arrived at New York, and couldn't wait to meet everyone on the show. I was such a big fan of all. When I entered the building I was a little late, and only half hour left to get ready. Everyone was so nice, and I couldn't believe I was there. To make the long story short, it was time to go on-air. And I was nervous of the questions he would ask, and I knew it would be about my sex life and all that fun stuff, but I didn't mind. Later on during the show, they took pictures, and he said that they would be going to the people behind Playboy. Howard and the rest of the people said I was definitely Playboy material and said I have nothing to worry about, I would make it. I was relieved they didn't say anything negative, I was worried about that most.

A few friends and I went back to the hotel, they went to go get food, and I went up to my suit to call Randy. I wanted to tell him the good news! I just couldn't wait to hear what he has to say. As I reached out for my phone, it rang. It was him! I answered and said, " I was just going to call you! laughing"! He said, "hahaha really? Well, I just wanted to call you and say congrats." I said, "you know?" And then he was like " Of course I do, I was the one who set this whole thing up, so I had to listen to my sweetheart." I didn't know what to say. He was just soo sweet. I told him, " Thanks for setting this all up, I don't know what I would do without you!" then we kept talking.. and I don't want to get into that. About an hour passed, and I was still on the phone when my friends came into the room, and brought me my food. I told him I was going to go and that I would talk to him later. Then we went out shopping after I was done eating.

I was at the airport, trying to find the limo, when I got a phone call from the people in Playboy. They said that they wanted me as next month's cover girl. And to start doing a few photo shoots in a few weeks. It didn't feel like it happened. It all went so fast. I was so happy and couldn't wait. But something was missing. I felt alone because I wanted to be with Randy. I wasn't that much used to it, and I figured I never would.

A week passed and Randy still wasn't going to be home for another week and a half. He said he would try to make it to the shoot, but I doubted that he would. All we had was the phone, but wasn't good enough for me. Every time we talked on the phone I would tell him I miss him and hurry home, but I knew that his job got in the way.

It was the day before the first photo shoot, and Randy said he would get home a few days late. I was really sad but I knew I had to be strong and support him. After all I knew I could do it on my own. I left the house to go to the store and get dog food. And when I came back I saw a car in the front. I couldn't tell what kind because I was still far away, but I knew who it was! As I pulled up I was right. He had been their since I left, waiting on the balcony so I would see him as I was pulling in. I was so happy! He wanted to surprise me that's why he said he wasn't coming back home a few days late. He is full of surprises, and I loved everyone.

'A few months later'

After the Playboy, it sold a lot of copies, and opened a lot of opportunities for me. I became a spokes model for Covergirl. Went to fashion shows. Partied with people like Paris Hilton to Jennifer Lopez. It was a great year. And it was December, the month of Christmas. Randy had the month off; I think he requested it so we could be together. We spent every day together. I cherished every moment.

Late night, I didn't feel well. And my stomach wouldn't stop hurting. I didn't know if there was something wrong, so he took me to the hospital. But only to find nothing was wrong. And to be surprised that I was a few weeks pregnant. We weren't ready for them words, but we were very excited about it. My first words to him were, "your going to be a great daddy" and he just hugged me and didn't want to let go. I knew he was nervous, but very excited inside, and he didn't have to say a word for me to know.

During Christmas we had went to his family on Christmas Eve, and my family Christmas Day. It was one of the best Christmas' I had. We went to New York the 26th of December to see how beautifully decorated it was. We also went shopping a lot, since I love to. We decided to stay for a week. But mostly we were in the hotel suit enjoying time with each other.

In February, my stomach was getting bigger and bigger each day, it felt like. I just stayed at home during all the months I was pregnant. We had been married for two wonderful years when I had the baby girl. It was in September she was born. Randy got some time off from work because I wanted him to be there with me for the first few months. I was right after all. He was a great father. The best, even. After a few months with him being off of work, I told him to go back.

Hailie, our baby girl, was five months. She was sleeping in our room, since she was really young and I was lazy to walk into the room downstairs. Around 10pm I heard a knock on the door. I couldn't believe the news I was told. I would never think it would happen to me.

I found myself standing before the person I love. I didn't understand why. I kept asking myself that one question that didn't make sense at all. I was just starring at him. He looked so cold. I just wanted to hug him. I thought of the words said to me last week. I just didn't get it. As I was walking away to take my seat, I whispered "I love you too, sweetheart" in his ear. As the tears poured out of my eyes, down my cheeks, I felt stronger, but just so weak inside to know what had happen that very night.

He was coming home to surprise me. As he turned the corner a few blocks away from the house, the car got out of control… and crashed into a parked car. Somebody ran out from a near by house to help him get out… he knew that he wouldn't make it, and asked for one request. That person agreed, and had to tell his wife one thing I loved to hear. Those three words that ended our phone conversations. "I love you, sweetheart".

When I heard those words before the funeral… I fell to pieces. I didn't want to do anything but go back in time and do something over. It felt like it was my fault some how. I knew it wasn't, but I asked myself why would the one person I love most, get taken away from me. As I sat in my seat, thinking about that the whole time, it was time for me to get up and make a speech. And I knew I would end my words with his… and I did. I knew I made him proud, even though it was hard for me to say those last words it made it sound like the end, when really, it was the beginning I and started it with " I love you too, sweetheart".


End file.
